Input devices are ubiquitous in modern culture and are typically used to convert analog inputs (e.g., touches, clicks, motions, gestures, button presses, etc.) into digital signals for computer processing. An input device can include any device used to provide data and control signals to an information processing system such as a computer. Some non-limiting examples of input devices include computer mice, remote controls, gaming controllers, joysticks, trackballs, and the like.
Input devices, such as computer mice, are conventionally designed for a particular configuration. For example, an input device can be designed for a left or right handed user. To facilitate different configurations, many manufacturers settle for either providing multiple mice, i.e., a left-handed mouse and a right-handed mouse, or sacrificing performance of a mouse by including multiple configurations in one mouse at the same time. These solutions typically prove costly, uncomfortable, and/or less functional. Therefore, there is a need for a better solution to adapt to a left-handed and right-handed configuration.